


Photos Suck Sometimes

by Angel_of_Death_3000yrs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, High School, Senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs/pseuds/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs
Summary: Photos can suck sometimes when you are plus size. This is an example of this, something that I thought many people could use. I also posted this on Fanfic.net.
Relationships: Peter Parker/ Chubby Reader, Peter Parker/ Plus Size Reader, peter parker / reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Photos Suck Sometimes

“Hey, Y/n? Have you picked out your senior photos?” Peter asked as he sat down on the couch next to her.

  
“No.”

  
Peter frowned at his girlfriend. He wasn’t frowning because she had yet to choose, but because he could hear some sort of sadness in her voice. He was worried for her. 

  
“Why not? Do you want to help me choose?” 

  
“No, Pete, I kinda don’t like any of them.”

  
“I want to help you choose. I’m sure that they came out beautifully, because you are absolutely beautiful.” He smiled brightly at her, but her plush cheeks lacked her usual blush.

  
“No. They are ugly, and I don’t want to do retakes because those will turn out ugly too. I never take good photos. Just look at me. You can’t cut out everything that’s wrong with me in a single photo.” Y/n turned her head from Peter, not wanting to face him or the tears that were threatening to spill over.

  
“Show me them.”

  
Y/n looked to her boyfriend, shocked at his harder than usual tone. 

  
“Peter…” She began, but trailed off, shocked at the serious look he gave her. 

Standing, she retrieved her tablet from her bag in his room, pulling up the proofs for the photos and handing it to him.

  
“You are right.” He said after looking for a while. “They are not good photos, but not because you are ugly. It’s because you are uncomfortable. You don’t have your normal happy glow. You are absolutely beautiful, and I’m sorry that these photos turned out that way. There are a couple of good ones, I think, where you look like you are on the edge of laughing. This one.”

  
He handed her a picture where she was resting her head on her arms. Her eyes were wide and sparkling, and there was a large grin on her face. Her shoulders weren’t slumped, and her body wasn’t on display. It was one that she was leaning towards herself.

  
“I still don't like it. It’s still a photo of me.” She pushed the tablet back to him, tears now freely falling from her eyes.

  
Peter placed the tablet down on the table and brought Y/n into a hug. “You are beautiful. And I’m sorry you can’t see that right now. But let me take pictures of you when you are happy. I want to show you just how beautiful you are. It doesn’t matter if you are curvy and plus size, have misaligned teeth, or sometimes frizz in your hair; you are gorgeous. And I love you.”

  
Tears freely flowed from Y/n’s eyes as Peter held her. She would be okay, she was just glad that she had someone that thought she was beautiful. 

* * *

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I know this isn’t the usual happy ending I leave for you, but this is the ending of real life sometimes. You might not think you’re beautiful, but there is someone out there who does. I do. I am here for you, for all my lovely ladies.**

**Shoutout to all my highschool kids: It’s okay. Everything will be okay. The yearbook might stay in the archives, but you don’t. Have fun with your friends, make new ones, and cherish your own good photos, not some shitty, overpriced, school forced ones.**


End file.
